


Is this Selfcest?!

by dont_read_this_garbage



Series: Wolf Fucker [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Tension, Deep Throating, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Addiction, beastiality, lance is a furry, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_read_this_garbage/pseuds/dont_read_this_garbage
Summary: A dumb Drabble about Lance being a dummy.





	Is this Selfcest?!

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVY DISCLAIMER  
> This is a work of FICTION. I do not in any way shape or form condone beastiality irl. Do not touch your pets in a sexual way. Just don’t, ok? They don’t understand, they can’t consent, don’t do it. And certainly do not use this fic to justify it, because I’m telling you now that that is NOT my intent.

Keith and Lance sat on Keith’s bed. The atmosphere around them was tense and awkward. There was nothing to be done for this, of course. Who could possibly imagine a way to dissipate the tension from walking in on your leader with a wolf’s dick down his throat? Or even worse, being told that “I’ll explain when I’m done. I can’t just leave him like this,” in such a matter of fact voice that you could only nod dumbly and slide down the wall to watch from the floor like some pervert?

By now, Keith had explained the entire story, all the way back to his sex addiction at the Garrison. But Lance’s brain was choosing to ignore all of the psychiatric help his friend clearly needed in favor of one thought.

“So you...fuck Kosmo....regularly?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, still looking like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“But...isn’t he like...your fursona? So isn’t that like fucking yourself?”

Keith groaned and burried his face in his hands, “Lance, I swear every time I think I have a grasp on how much of a dumbass you are you throw something new at me...”


End file.
